How To Plan A Wedding
by Doug4422
Summary: Part 1 of 2. Kim and Ron are experiencing the worst sitch of their lives, their own wedding, and what's worse, nothing's been planned, and they have a month in which to do so. Will they be able to get everything on the right track?
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **I **_DO_** **_NOT_** own the rights to Kim Possible, or any of the characters contained herein, they are the property of Disney Entertainment, the storyline is mine, I make no profit from this, any resemblance to any persons, living, or dead, is pure coincidence.

**Rating: G**

_A/N: I Thought that I would give an insiders view as to how Kim, and Ron's wedding would be, hope you enjoy it._

**How To Plan A Wedding**

Starring

**Kim Possible**

_**Kim and Ron's wedding is fast approaching, and they are not prepared, they still have to make the arrangements with the church, plan the reception, and even worse, they still haven't picked the attendants for the wedding party, who will they choose, and will they be able to pull off their own wedding without a hitch?**_

**Prologue**

Kim Possible was running all over her house this morning, looking for something,

"What are you looking for, Kimmie?" Mrs. Dr. Possible asked, looking at her daughter,

"My engagement ring, Mom, I know I left it on my night stand last night, and now, it's disappeared." Kim said, sounding depressed. She had misplaced her engagement ring, the beautiful emerald ring that her husband-to-be, Ron Stoppable had given her as a token of his undying love:

(_Flashback_)

_The night had been perfect, Ron had taken Kim on the most wonderful date of her life, and now, they were walking through Middleton Park, just enjoying each other's company,_

"_This was the best date I've been on in a long time, Ron." Kim said, a dreamy expression over her face. _

_This wasn't the first date between the friends-turned lovers, they had been an item at Middleton High School for eight months now, and graduation was fast approaching, soon, they would go out into the world, and try to make a name for themselves,_

"_Yeah, it was." Ron said, leaning in, and planting a kiss on Kim's cheek, at the same time, he reached into his pocket, and pulled out a white velvet box, without Kim seeing, he opened it, and took the beautiful gold ring into his hand, hiding it from Kim, until the right moment._

_They approached a bench, and Ron let Kim sit down, while he stood, then, in one fluid motion, he dropped to one knee, and held out the ring for her to see,_

"_Kim, I love you with everything that is me, will you marry me." he asked, presenting the emerald engagement ring to Kim, who sat on the bench, completely shocked,_

"_I-I . . . don't know what to say." Kim replied, looking down at Ron, who had a sincere look on his face, he looked as though he were made to propose,_

"_Say what your heart feels is right, if you say yes, you'll make me the happiest I've ever been, please say yes." Ron pleaded, looking up at Kim, whose eyes were beginning to mist over,_

"_You know I can't say no, Ron," Kim said, the tears of happiness falling, "yes, I will marry you, I love you."_

(_Return to the present_)

"Thinking about it, huh?" Mrs. Possible asked, looking at her daughter, who looked as though she were in dreamland,

"Yeah," Kim said, nodding, "Hard to believe, it was almost six months ago that Ron had asked me to marry him, and now, we've graduated High School, and will be starting college in a couple of months, **_and_**, our wedding is in a month."

"Have you, and Ron got everything planned yet?" Mrs. Possible asked,

"No," Kim said, shaking her head, letting her long mane of red hair wrap around her neck, to frame her face,

"Don't worry about it," Mrs. Possible said, "I'm sure that the two of you will have a beautiful wedding."

"I just hope it goes off without a mission coming up during the ceremony." Kim said, even though she was now a high school graduate, she still couldn't stop going on her missions, the last of which, Ron had helped her out of a tight jam, by landing a hard punch into Shego's chest, sending the lethal vixen into the wall opposite of where she had been standing, however, Drakken had gathered Shego into his arms, and departed before the police had arrived.

"There's one place I haven't looked yet." Kim said, looking at her mother, "Jim and Tim probably have it, thinking that Wade put some kind of gadget in it."

"I don't know. They haven't been out of their room all day." Mrs. Possible said, this was all Kim needed to hear, she tore off to 'the tweebs' bedroom.

Mrs. Dr. Possible was in the kitchen, when Kim's loud screams came from the direction of Jim, and Tim's bedroom,

"**_TWEEBS!_**" Kim roared,

'_She must've found her engagement ring._' Mrs. Possible thought, a smile crossing her lips.

_Meanwhile, at the Stoppable household:_

Ron, and his mother were having a discussion about his upcoming wedding to Kim,

"As long as she knows the Jewish customs, and doesn't serve any pork products, we'll be fine." Mrs. Stoppable said, Ron's face was beet red, a sign of his impending explosiveness,

"Mother. You worry too much. Kim and I have been friends like, forever. She knows that I'm Jewish, and is willing to live with that, and as long as she's willing, I am." Ron said, looking at his mother, this wasn't the first time that Ron, and his mother had this argument in the last six months,

"And the ceremony?" Mrs. Stoppable asked, she had wished that Ron would get married at temple, but he had different ideas,

"I already told you, Mom," Ron said, his face getting redder, "it'll be a Christian ceremony first, where the marriage license will be signed, for the family members that decide not to come to that one, we'll hold a Jewish ceremony a week later, out of respect to my faith, and hers. Now do you understand how much thought has gone into this?"

"You must really love her to go through so much for one woman." Mrs. Stoppable said, looking at her son with an appraising eye,

"Yes, I do, I never would've asked her to marry me, if I didn't believe her to be the one." Ron replied, making her mother smile,

"It's time to let my young man go to another woman, I only hope it's the right decision, Ron." Mrs. Stoppable said,

"It is." Ron said, not in a tone of defiance, but one of a man who was confident in his choice of wife,

"Then we'll be there, Ron, you deserve that much." Mr. Stoppable said, now walking into the kitchen, and standing beside his son, and wife.

Only thirty years ago, Ron's own grandparents had shunned their children for marrying outside of their religions. Ron's mother was raised in a staunch Jewish family, her parents believed that their daughter should marry into a Jewish family, Ron's father had been raised as a Catholic. This conflict of religions had caused a rift in the Stoppable family, and forced Ron's father to make a painful decision. He had converted, and today, he attends the same temple they had married in, all those years ago, the Stoppable's just didn't want Ron to go through that with Kim's family.

_Back to the Possible home:_

"We are not going to have this discussion again, are we?" Kim asked, looking at her father, Mr. Dr. Possible simply looked at his daughter,

"I'm. . . just making sure that Ronald's comfortable with you being a, you know . . . a Gentile." Mr. Dr. Possible asked,

"Yes, he is, and his parents are behind us a hundred percent." Kim said, now looking back at her father, who smiled at her,

"Okay then, Kimmie-cub, if Ronald's comfortable with it, then so am I." Mr. Dr. Possible said, taking his daughter into a large fatherly hug.

"Thanks, dad." Kim said, smiling into her father's chest.He had given his blessing to the wedding six months ago, when Kim had told him, but he needed confirmation about Ron's status in his family. Kim had told him that Ron had grown up in a family that was not all Jewish, Ron's father had been raised a Catholic, and therefore, knew the Christian ceremonies, as well as the Jewish ones.This would be a walk in the park for Ron, he had coaching from both sides.

Now, if only Kim could decide on who her Maid of Honor would be.

Monique had turned the job down a month ago when Kim had asked her, stating that she would rather not be in the wedding party. But she would be a part of the wedding, as the bookkeeper. Kim had accepted this immediately, when Monique had explained why. As it turned out, Monique had a habit of losing very expensive things, and she was aware that the wedding set Ron had bought cost him a fortune. It was a large gold band, with four diamonds, and it matched Kim's wedding band, making it a complete set. She had looked at the same set at the local jeweler, and found out that Ron had spent more than $3,000 for the full set.

Kim and Ron had met at Bueno Nacho later that evening, to discuss the plans on their upcoming wedding,

"First of all," Kim said, looking at Ron, "we need to decide where to hold the ceremonies."

"Middleton Park." Ron said, smiling,

"I know that it's Jewish custom to hold weddings outside, if the weather permits it, but, I need to ask, one more time, are you sure about this?" Kim asked, Ron nodded,

"Very sure, K.P." Ron said, now smiling,

"Okay, now, the reception, where will we hold that?" Kim asked,

"The reception hall at the auditorium." Ron said,

"All right, I'll go with that," Kim said, "now, the last, and most important part, attendants, who'll be in the wedding party?" Kim asked, Ron's face contorted in thought,

"No clue, I can't think of anyone." Ron said,

"I tried to get Monique to be my Maid of Honor, but she turned it down, says she tends to lose expensive things." Kim said,

"Did you try Bonnie?" Ron asked, earning a scorching look from Kim

"Are you for real?" Kim asked, looking at Ron, then, she added, "Bonnie would find a way to embarrass me, and I don't want that happening, not in front of my family."

"Any more ideas?" Ron asked,

"Yeah, but I doubt they'll do it." Kim said, her voice trailing off,

"Who?" Ron asked,

"Shego." Kim said, simply,

"Are you for real?" Ron asked, a slight laugh in his voice,

"Yeah, I know, totally off my rocker." Kim said, a slight laugh in her voice as well, little did she know, that in less than three days, she would have her wedding party filled with people she never thought would get along, and have it go off as well as planned.


	2. Chapter 1:  Maid of Honor, and Best Man

**Chapter 1**

**Maid of Honor/Best Man**

"You've got to be kidding me!" Ron Stoppable said, as he, and his fiancee, Kim Possible snuck across the beach of the small island. They were on their way to the lair of Dr. Drakken, to try and talk to him, and his number 2, Shego, into being attendants at their wedding,

"I thought I was kidding at first, Ron," Kim said, making the blond relax a bit, "but when I realized that we're running out of time, I decided to give it a try, and you still need a Best Man, and after Felix turned it down, you need all the help you can get."

Ron nodded.

One of his friends, Felix Renton, had turned down the honor of being Best Man at the wedding. He had said that he didn't want to do it, because he didn't want Ron's family to think badly of him, after half an hour of pleading, and begging on Ron's part, Felix still hadn't changed his mind, so, that left Ron in an even worse position than Kim.

"Once I perfect this formula, Shego, the world will bow before me, Dr. Drakken, as the supreme ruler of the world." Drakken said, a manic smile covering his lips,

"Uh-huh, uh-huh, I think you've finally lost it." Shego replied, smiling, for some reason, Shego always liked to get her boss fired up like this, and watch his reaction,

"I'll show you who's lost it, Shego." Drakken said, turning back to the raven haired beauty, that evil smile still plastered to his face.

At that moment, the alarms went off, Drakken turned to the security monitor, and noticed Kim and Ron, walking down one of the passages,

"Kim Possible, I haven't even started yet, what are they doing here?" Drakken asked, looking at the monitor,

"I'll go and stop them." Shego said, getting up from her chair, and walking for the door,

"No, Shego," Drakken replied, "let's find out what they want first."

It didn't take long for Kim and Ron to find the main lab of Drakken's lair, where he, and Shego were holed up,

"We'd like a word with you two." Kim said, mentally preparing herself for a fight, but hoping it wouldn't come to that,

"Do you want to know my next scheme to take over the world?" Drakken asked,

Kim and Ron shook their heads,smiled, and said, "No."

"Then, what is it?" Drakken asked, blinking his eyes, even Shego looked stunned at what they had just said,

"We came to ask you something." Ron said, now holding his target audience a little closer,

"And, what might that be?" Shego asked,

"Well, we're getting married in about a month, and we still need wedding attendants, so, we're asking the both of you," Kim said, looking at Shego, "Would you like to be in the wedding party?"

Shego's face suddenly went from confusion, to surprise, as though someone had hit her in the chest with a one ton weight,

"You're asking us to be in your wedding party?" Drakken asked, he too was wearing a surprised look on his face,

"Yeah," Ron replied, "Maid of Honor, and Best Man, respectively."

Now, the faces of the two partners in crime, went from surprise, to overwhelmed,

"I'll be there." Shego said, looking at Kim, and nodding

"Count me in." Drakken said,

"One condition," Kim said, "leave all of your evil ideas here, this is a wedding, and I'll not accept anyone trying to ruin it, not even you two."

"Deal." Drakken said, offering his hand to Kim, who took it, as did Ron.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Kim asked a few hours later, they were now sitting in their favorite booth at Bueno Nacho, eating, and discussing what had just happened,

"Not really, I'd expected a fight of some kind to break out." Ron said,

"You're not the only one." Kim replied.

_Meanwhile, at Drakken's lair:_

"Are you going to do this?" Shego asked, looking over at her boss,

"We made a promise, Shego, the least we can do, is follow through with it." Drakken replied, looking at Shego through narrowed eyes,

"And, you're gonna follow through with Kimmie's 'no destructive ideas,' policy?" Shego asked,

"Yeah, like she said, 'it's a wedding,' it's not a time for fighting, but a time to reflect, and be happy for the bride, and groom," Drakken said, then sitting down with a sigh, he continued, "You know, as much as we hate to admit it, those two have grown up, and it's time to let them be happy for a while, at least, until after the honeymoon."

"Maybe you're right, for once." Shego said, earning a burning stare from her boss.


	3. Chapter 2:  Selection of the Bridesmaids...

**Chapter 2**

**Selection of the Bridesmaids and Groomsmen**

Now, it was Kim's turn to be a little skeptical,

"What makes you think that Monkey Fist is going to go along with this?" she asked,

"Nothing," Ron said, "but, it's like you said, we're running out of time, and we need to get our attendants together, so, might as well swallow my pride, and ask."

"All right, but if a fight starts, you're going to have to handle Monkey Fist, his monkey ninjas will be a after me, as usual." Kim said, raising an eyebrow,

"Don't worry about hairy-hands," Ron said, "I'm sure he'll go with it."

_In the castle of Lord Monty Fiske:_

Monkey Fist was pacing his study, wondering what horrors he could perpetrate onhis arch foe, Ron Stoppable, when the door was flung open, revealing Kim Possible, and the aforementioned Stoppable,

"Ah, Kim Possible, and Ron Stoppable, are you looking for a fight tonight?" the monkey master asked, in a thick British accent

"Not really," Ron said, "we came here to ask you something."

"And what might that be?" Monkey Fist asked, his mind was reeling with questions,

"Well," Ron said, "In less than a month, Kim and I are getting married, and I'd like to ask you if you would be a member of the wedding party?" Ron said, Monkey Fist jumped back with surprise,

"Are you sure you want me as a member of your wedding party?" he asked, looking at Ron,

"Yeah, so, what's the answer, can I expect you at rehearsals in a week, or am I going to need to find someone else?"Ron asked,

"I'll be there, and to sweeten the deal, I'm calling a truce until after your honeymoon, where do I need to be?" Monkey Fist asked,

"Middleton United Church of Christ." Kim said,

"And after that, you need to show up at Temple Israel, located about a block away from there" Ron said, looking at Monkey Fist as he spoke,

"All right, I'll be there, sounds like you're having two ceremonies in the same day." Monkey Fist said,

"No," Kim said, "A weeks apart from each other, one Christian, one Jewish."

"Okay, I'll leave my monkey ninjas here, and I'll be in town tomorrow, I'll be staying at Middleton Lodge, you'll find me there." Monkey Fist said, nodding to Ron,

"Thank you, now if you'll excuse us." Ron said, turning to leave the room.

Monkey Fist sat in the study, talking to himself, the question that had been plaguing him since Ron's departure burning into his mind,

"Why would someone seek out their worst enemy to be a member of his wedding party, it doesn't make sense?"

_On the Isle of Killigan, Scotland:_

Duff Killigan sat in his castle, located on the island that beared his family name, thinking of his next attempt to make his dreams come true,

'_Tha's a good idea, get Drakken to finance it, then take over tha world, righ' under the blue-skinned buffoons nose._' he thought, but he got no further,

"Wha' in the world is goin' on here?" he asked, looking at the two teenagers standing in front of him,

"Welcome to me home again, lassie." Killigan said, looking at the source of the commotion, Kim Possible, and her bumbling sidekick,

"Thanks, but we're not looking for a fight this time, Duff." Kim said, making the rogue golfer stop in his tracks,

"Wha' are ye doin' here then?" Duff asked,

"A kind of business trip," Ron said, gaining interest from the red-haired man, "We came here to ask you to be an attendant at our upcoming wedding."

"A member of the wedding party," Duff said, looking at Kim, then Ron, "If there's one thing I like more than golf, it's a good party, I'll be there, but one question." Duff said,

"What's that?" Kim asked,

"Where is there?" Duff asked,

"Middleton United Church of Christ." Ron said,

"Aye, I'll be there." Killigan said,

"All right, rehearsals are in a week, don't be late." Kim said.

_At the home of Bonnie Rockwaller:_

Bonnie sat on the sofa, waiting for something that a former High School competitor, Kim Possible said she wanted to discuss. She was aware that Kim's upcoming marriage to Ron Stoppable was in less than a month, and she had no clue what Kim was planning,

'_She'd better hurry up,_' Bonnie thought, '_it's not like everyone else in the world doesn't have a life._'

"Bon-Bon," came the voice of Mrs. Rockwaller from the foyer, "you have visitors."

Bonnie heard a laugh come from the door, and recognized it immediately,

"Not funny, Stoppable." Bonnie said, walking to the door, and coming face-to-face with Kim and Ron,

"We're not here to play jokes on you, Bonnie." Kim said, causing Bonnie's head to snap up, and Bonnie to lock eyes with Kim,

"Then, why are you here?" Bonnie asked,

"We wanted to ask you if you had anything you were doing that was more important than attending a wedding rehearsal." Kim said, Bonnie's mouth flew open at this,

"Are you wanting me to be a member of your wedding party?" she asked,

"I don't think I stuttered."Kim said, looking daggers at Bonnie, who was smiling evilly,

"I'll do it." Bonnie replied, still wearing that evil smile, until Ron made the bubble burst,

"One condition, Bon-Bon," he said, "if you get out of hand, just once, you'll have me to answer to, along with the rest of the wedding party."

"Fine, I'll be a good girl for the rehearsals, and the wedding." Bonnie said, wearing a frown,

'_How does he do it,_' Bonnie thought, after Kim and Ron had given her the time, and location of the rehearsal, and left, '_How does Stoppable seem to know what I'm thinking?_'

_At the home of Tara King:_

Kim and Ron were out in front of the large house, waiting for Tara, a former cheerleader at Middleton High School, to answer the door,

"Do you think Tara's gonna do it?" Ron asked, then, he added, "You know, she was supposed to have a major crush on me in High School."

"I know," Kim said, "But from what I've heard, she got over it before we graduated, she, and Josh Mankey have been going steady since before then anyway, so it's all good."

The door opened to reveal a young girl, with long blond hair, standing in the doorway, wearing a green top, and a green skirt,

"Oh, hi, Kim, Ron, What's up?" Tara asked, looking at her two friends,

"We need to ask you something, Tara." Kim said,

"What's that?" Tara asked,

"Well, I'm sure you know, that Ron and I are due to be married in a month, and I wanted to know, if you would like to be part of the wedding party?" Kim asked,

"Are you sure, after everything I did, and said, to get you and Ron to break up in school?" Tara asked, remembering all of the times she had tried to drive a wedge between Kim and Ron, so she could try and get Ron for herself,

"Yeah, I'm sure, if you want to, of course." Kim said, she watched, as Tara's eyes lit up,

"Of course, I'll do it." Tara said, hugging Kim, and apologizing for her actions in school,

"No reason to apologize, Tara," Kim said, "I probably would've done the same if the roles were reversed."

Kim and Ron sat at Bueno Nacho, looking over the list of attendants,

"Okay, we got Shego as Maid of Honor, Drakken as Best Man, Duff Killigan, and Monkey Fist, as Groomsmen, and Bonnie Rockwaller, and Tara King as Bridesmaids." Kim said,

"Yep," Ron said, "the wedding party has been assembled, now we need to get out the invitations, and get the rental tent for the ceremony." Ron said,

"Once we get all of that, we're golden." Kim said,

"Yeah, I got the reception hall at the auditorium booked for the reception, and the after wedding party is going to be held at your parents house, we're good to go." Ron said,

"Yeah, I think that's all that's left, except for the rehearsals, how are we going to pull that off, without our attendants wanting to kill each other?" Kim asked,

"Good question. I have no clue." Ron said, hanging his head. He had realized, they had just put together one of the weirdest rogues galleries of a wedding party the world has ever seen, and what was worst, they were made of the worst enemies that Kim and Ron had ever faced. How they were going to pull this off, without killing their attendants? That would be a miracle if it ever happened,

'_Oh, the next few weeks are going to be interesting._' Ron thought, still shaking his head, and walking for the door. He needed to get home, and go to bed, maybe, when he woke up in the morning, none of this would've happened yet, and it would all have been a bad dream.


	4. Chapter 3:  Rehearsals

**Chapter 3**

**Rehearsals**

But it was the same when Ron woke up the next morning, as he was wiping the sleep out of his eyes, and settling in with his morning cup of coffee, a knock came at the front door, he nearly passed out when he saw who it was,

"Monkey Fist!?" Ron said, shocked to find his arch-foe at the front door of his house,

"Of course it's me, but for the next few weeks, I'm Lord Monty Fiske, not Monkey Fist," Monkey Fist said, then looking at Ron, he asked, "may a stranger enter?"

"What? Oh yeah, c'mon in." Ron said, stepping away from the door to allow the monkey master into the house,

"Before we go any further, is there anything I need to be made aware of?" Monkey Fist asked,

"Yeah, my dad has severe allergies to fur of all kinds." Ron said, looking at Monkey Fists' hands, then, to his feet, both of which, were covered in monkey fur,

"Don't worry," Monkey Fist said, almost reading Ron's mind, "I'll keep them covered."

"How's the accommodations at Middleton Lodge?" Ron asked, almost afraid of what the answer might be,

"Spartan, but manageable." Monkey Fist said, looking at his blond foe, and smiling,

"I take it. The room's a little too small?" Ron asked,

"Oh, no, the room is fine," Monkey Fist said, "they just have me right next door to Duff Killigan, who seems to have a knack for playing bagpipes until two in the morning."

"And he kept you awake for most of the night." Ron said, offering Monkey Fist a cup of coffee,

"Yes." Monkey Fist said, taking the cup Ron offered, then, turning to Ron, he continued, "Why in the name of heaven above, did you pick him to be in your wedding party?"

"I was running out of time, and I needed to fill the attendants, Kim was having a little trouble too." Ron elaborated,

"How much trouble?" the monkey master asked,

"Well, let me put it to you this way," Ron said, "she chose Shego as her Maid of Honor."

"You've got to be yanking my chain!" Monkey Fist said, a surprised look on his face, Ron simply shook his head,

"I thought those two didn't like each other." Monkey Fist said, taking a sip of coffee from his cup, which was now sitting on the kitchen table, where Ron had led him,

"Well, they put their differences aside for the wedding." Ron said,

"Kind of like us," Monkey Fist said, "I've decided to put aside my differences with you, just for this occasion, and here I am, waiting for the rehearsal."

"Yeah," Ron said, a slight laugh to his voice, "kinda funny, isn't it, how a wedding can make the worst of enemies, the best of friends."

"Quite," Monkey Fist said, he too, had a slight laugh in his voice, "by the way, I never asked, who else is in the wedding party?"

"Well, let's see," Ron said, remembering the list of attendants, "as Best Man, Dr. Drakken, and of course, you, and Duff Killigan, as Groomsmen, and on Kim's side, Shego is the Maid of Honor, and Bonnie Rockwaller, and Tara King as Bridesmaids."

"Interesting combination," Monkey Fist said, raising an eyebrow, "if I'm right on this, Kim doesn't exactly like Miss Rockwaller, and Miss King had a huge fire for you back in your High School days, isn't that right?"

"Yeah. Something like that." Ron replied, looking at Monkey Fist, who was smiling slightly, he, like Ron, had realized that there might not be a wedding, not with the attendants wanting to kill each other,

"Sounds like we'll have to be on our best behavior." Monkey Fist said, trying hard to stifle a laugh,

"I guess." Ron replied.

Everything was going great between the two foes, until Ron's mother walked into the scene,

"**_WHAT'S THIS!?_**" she shouted, causing Monkey Fist to jump off his chair, and into a battle stance,

"Easy, mom, just having a cup of coffee with one of my Groomsmen." Ron said,

"But, Ron, that's your arch-foe." Mrs. Stoppable said, looking at Ron as though he had lost his mind,

"So." Ron said, looking at his mother with a hard gaze, "I asked him, and he agreed, so, for the next few weeks, it's as though we're friends, and right now, two friends are having a cup of coffee, and enjoying each other's company."

"I'm sorry if I startled you, Mrs. Stoppable, but we've not been properly introduced, I'm Lord Monty Fiske, pleased to meet you." Monkey Fist said, taking Mrs. Stoppable's hand, and kissing the back of it, like a gentleman,

"I'm honored, Lord Fiske." Mrs. Stoppable said, turning a shade of crimson that Ron never thought possible,

"Monty, you old smoothie." Ron said, cutting between the two,

"I am, that which I am, I've always had a thing with the ladies, maybe I should give you some pointers, Ron." Monkey Fist said, causing both him, and Ron to burst out laughing.

_Meanwhile, at the Possible home:_

Kim had just awakened, when there was a knock on the door, when she went to answer it, she was surprised to find Shego there,

"I thought that you were going to a motel, or something." Kim said,

"Is that any way to greet your Maid of Honor," Shego said, raising an eyebrow, "or, am I going to have to stand here all day?"

"Oh, sorry, c'min." Kim said, stepping out of Shego's way,

"So, how was the ride?" Kim asked when she, and Shego were settled in the kitchen, both with a cup of coffee in front of them,

"Not bad, I wanted to kill Drakken for the first half of the ride, but after that, everything went okay." Shego said,

"What happened on the second half of the ride?" Kim asked, raising an eyebrow,

"He fell asleep," Shego said, "get him on a long car ride, and he's just like an overgrown baby, falls asleep after saying, '_are we there yet,_' about half a dozen times."

"Sounds almost as bad as Ron." Kim said, now shaking with suppressed laughter, when the two looked at each other, they could no longer hold their contained laughter, both let lose with a scream of mirth that echoed off the walls,

"Isn't that just like us," Shego said, wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes, "we would pick the two men that fall asleep on long car rides?"

"Tell me about it." Kim replied, the laughter still evident in her voice.

Mrs. Dr. Possible walked into the kitchen to find out what all the noise was about, when she saw Shego, sitting at her kitchen table, she let out a loud gasp, and ran into the kitchen,

"What are you doing here?!" she asked the raven haired vixen,

"Uh-oh, busted, I think we'd better tell her the truth, Kimmie." Shego said, looking over at Kim, who had a frozen expression on her face,

"The truth about what?" Mrs. Possible asked,

"Uh . . . Shego's my Maid of Honor." Kim said, making Mrs. Possible jump back,

"Oh, Kimmie, you didn't." Mrs. Possible said,

"Yeah, I did." Kim replied,

"Why?" Mrs. Possible asked,

"I wasn't left with much of a choice," Kim said, "Monique turned it down, and I wasn't about to let Bonnie Rockwaller do it."

"I understand that, Kimmie, but Shego?" Mrs. Possible asked, a hint of surprise in her voice,

"You're gonna flip when I tell you who the Best Man is." Kim said,

"Who?" Mrs. Possible asked, not daring to want to know the answer, she got it anyway,

"Drakken." Kim said,

"Oh, this is going to be interesting." Mrs. Possible said, now taking a cup from the cupboard, and pouring out some coffee,

"You got that right." Shego said, now getting up from her chair, and allowing Mrs. Possible to sit down at the end of the table.

The rehearsals were to be held later in the afternoon, and Kim and Ron were getting a little nervous, they were at the church, waiting for the rest of the party, and their parents to arrive,

"Do you think they'll back out now?" Kim asked,

"Well, Monkey Fist paid a little visit to my house a couple of days ago, and told me that he would be there, no matter what." Ron said,

"Yeah, Shego made a house call on me, telling me that wild horses couldn't drag her away from this." Kim said, looking at Ron, when the door of the chapel banged open, and Shego and Drakken came in,

"Sorry we're late," Drakken said, breathing heavy, "got held up in traffic."

"Yeah, and if you touch the wheel while I'm driving again, you're gonna find the other side of the car." Shego said, now looking daggers at Drakken.

Both of the evil partners weren't wearing their normal clothes, Drakken was in a white shirt, and black trousers, he was wearing a pair of black loafers, and a pair of round rimmed glasses, Shego was dressed just as contemporary, wearing a mint green blouse, and a black skirt, on her feet, were green pumps.

The door burst open again, and in walked Duff Killigan, and Monkey Fist, the latter of which, was out of his normal dress, Monkey Fist was wearing a black suit, with a white shirt, and black tie, on his hands, were black gloves, and on his feet, were black dress shoes, Killigan was wearing his usual purple shirt, and tartan kilt,

"Did we make it on time?" KIlligan asked,

"You're early." Kim stated, pointing up at the clock, the time for the rehearsals was at noon, it was now 11:30,

"Half an hour to spare, I'd say we made good time." Monkey Fist said, now sitting down in a pew close to Ron, who smiled.

The next to arrive were Kim's parents, followed by Ron's parents, Bonnie, and finally, Tara,

"Now that we're all here, let's get this party started." Ron said, looking at everyone in the room.

As the rehearsals wore on, many of the people in the room were growing tired, and Mrs. Stoppable, among them, were getting a little flustered, as the pastor came to the announcement of anyone showing why Kim and Ron shouldn't be married, she grumbled,

"I disapprove."

Shego was the first to rise,

"I take that as a challenge," Shego said, walking to Mrs. Stoppable, and pulling her out of her seat, "time for you and me to have a little heart-to-heart talk."

"Shego, what are you doing?!" Ron said, moving toward the pastor's office, where Shego was pulling Ron's mother, until a blue hand came down onto his shoulder,

"Easy, Stoppable, put the brakes on," Drakken said, "Shego thought your mother might cause some kind of trouble, and had a plan for this, she would take your mom to the pastor's office, and talk to her, nothing more, don't worry about it, they'll be fine."

In the pastor's office, Mrs. Stoppable sat, while Shego was pacing the floor like an angry bear,

"Can you understand why I'm mad?" Shego asked through tightly clenched teeth, looking over at her audience, Mrs. Stoppable shook her head,

"Because of one reason," Shego continued, "this is supposed to be about the union of two people who love each other, and care more for the other, than they do themselves, and yet, here's the mother of the Groom, not wanting to let go of her pride, and allow her son to be happy."

"I didn't . . . I never said . . ." Mrs. Stoppable spluttered, not meeting Shego's ice cold stare,

"Are you finished, because I'm not." Shego said, her voice still burning with anger, when Mrs. Stoppable fell silent, she continued,

"I don't exactly consider myself a big fan of your son, or his fiancee, but I'm woman enough to stand up, and say, '_I approve of this, and I'll stand by you 100,_' and I can tell you that Lord Fiske is definitely not on your son's Christmas Card list, but here he is, standing in the wedding party, and letting go of his hatred of your son long enough to give the newlyweds a chance to be happy, and enjoy their honeymoon, in fact, none of the wedding party is a huge fan of the couple-to-be, but they've put aside their differences, and back this marriage with everything that they are, and the only dissenting vote comes from the mother of the Groom."

Shego was on a roll, and nothing was about to stop her now,

"Ron has already cut the apron strings, don't you think it's time to let go, he's not going to be your little boy forever."

"Maybe, you're right," Mrs. Stoppable said, looking up at Shego, "I've blinded myself to the fact that Ron is grown up now, I can't make his decisions for him anymore. I'll try, but it won't be easy."

"I'm not asking you to do it," Shego said, "I'm asking you to try, at least, but just be happy for Ron, if not, for anyone else."

Form that point on, the rehearsals went off without a hitch.

_A/N: Well, that's chapter 4, next up, the Bachelor Party, Drakken, and Monkey Fist get Ron drunk. This is going to be a hoot, so stick around._


	5. Chapter 4:  The Bachelor Party

**Chapter 4**

**The Bachelor Party**

"C'mon, Stoppable, this is going to be your last night of freedom, and I wouldn't be doing my job as Best Man if I didn't throw you a Bachelor Party." Drakken said, tugging on Ron's arm, he was trying to get Ron up from the sofa he was sitting on,

"Do I have to?" Ron asked, trying to use Kim's puppy dog pout, to no effect,

"Yes, you have to," Monkey Fist said, now pushing Ron off the sofa with his feet, "We're all going to be there, and besides, what good is a Bachelor Party without the guest of honor?"

"Just one dance?" Ron asked,

"I think not, laddie," Duff Killigan said, now standing in the doorway, "I got a limo waiting outside, and it's off to the hotel with ye, and to the best Bachelor Party I've ever seen."

"Oh, great, I'm gonna show up at my own wedding with a hangover." Ron grumbled as he walked to the waiting limousine, and to the party.

On the way to the Bachelor Party, Drakken, Monkey Fist, and Duff, had put a few shots of whiskey down Ron's throat, making him a little buzzed, but the fun would really start when they arrived at the hotel, and into the room, the three attendants rented for the party,

"In ye go, laddie." Duff said, pushing Ron in the back, and into the room, the party was in full force, people were drinking as though it was the last night on earth, and several were already so drunk, they were passed out in several places in the huge suite,

"Oh, this is great." Ron said, looking around, and heading straight for the bar,

"For a man who didn't want to come to his own Bachelor Party, he's having a lot of fun." Drakken said, looking at Ron, who was now downing his ninth shot of Southern Comfort,

"And he's drinking that rotgut Southern Comfort again. Someone get that bottle away from him." Monkey Fist said, but before either of the three men could move, someone had beat them to it, a tall, slender man, with brown, and blond hair,

"Who is that?" Killigan asked,

"Dunno, but Ron seems to know him." Drakken said, watching the two men talk, then, without warning, Ron lunged at the man sitting next to him,

"**_I'M GONNA KILL YOU, MANKEY!?_**" Ron shouted, loud enough for the whole room to hear,

"Uh-oh." Monkey Fist said, making a beeline for Ron, while Drakken, and Duff went for Josh Mankey, the source of the trouble,

"And just **_what_** is going on between you two?" Monkey Fist said, keeping a strong hold on Ron's shirt collar,

"That no good little liar is after Kim, **_again_**?!" Ron fumed, his buzz from earlier, gone, and his hands balled into fists,

"I didn't say that." Josh said, trying to act innocent, a feat at which he was failing miserably,

"I don't believe ye, laddie." Duff said, pinning Josh's arms to his sides,

"Me either." Drakken replied, locking Josh into a half-nelson,

"Nor do I." Monkey Fist chimed in, maintaining a firm grip on Ron's collar,

"It's true." Josh lied,

"What did he say, Ron?" Drakken asked,

"He told me that he was going to get Kim when I wasn't around." Ron said, his face turning redder than a sunburned lobster,

"That's not kosher," Drakken said, now releasing Josh from the half-nelson he had him in, "to say that about another man's woman, you're lucky to still be breathing, whoever you are."

"Josh Mankey." Josh replied,

"Hmm, let me consult the list." Monkey Fist said, pulling out a piece of paper from the inside pocket of his blazer,

"Mankey . . . Mankey," he said, a finger sliding down the paper, "not on the list, Mr. Killigan, Mr. Lipsky, if you would kindly do the honors."

Drakken, and Duff hoisted Josh high into the air, and walked to the door, when they arrived at the door, Monkey Fist opened it, and Drakken, and Duff threw him out of the door, and into the hallway,

"And don't come back!" Drakken shouted, as Josh scampered down the hall, when the three men turned around, they saw Ron walking to the door,

"What's up?" Drakken asked,

"That's not going to stop him, the only thing that will, is a **_major_** attitude adjustment." Ron said, pounding his fist into his open left hand,

"What are you saying?" Monkey Fist asked,

"That he'd try to rape Kim because we threw him out of your Bachelor Party?" Drakken added,

"That's exactly what I'm saying." Ron replied, the three men's faces dropped,

"Are ye daft, man," Duff said, jerking the other men around him to his eye level, "if any man tried that on Kim Possible, they got a death wish, she'd kill 'em before they could even get within a few feet of her."

"If Shego doesn't get them first, Kim's bridal shower is tonight, remember." Drakken said,

"Yeah," Ron said, "but, suddenly, I don't feel in the mood for partying, I'm in the mood to kick some backside."

"Who's?" Drakken asked, a scared look coming across his face,

"Mankey." Ron said,

"And end up in jail two nights before your wedding?" Monkey Fist said, "Kim would come down to the jail, bail you out, and then proceed to kick first, your backside, then mine, then Drakken, then Killigan, you for doing it, and the three of us for letting you."

"And I, for one, get enough grief from Shego, I don't need that from Kim as well, so think about it, Stoppable." Drakken said, a hint of fear in his voice,

"As long as Shego's there, I guess I'm all right." Ron said, then, turning to the bar, he began to go on another binge,

"Hey," Drakken said, walking up to Ron, pulling out a bottle of Cognac from a bag he had placed into a small icebox, "wrap your lips around this."

"What is it?" Ron asked, as he watched Drakken pour four glasses of the dark liquid,

"Cognac, only the best." Drakken said, handing one glass to Monkey Fist, one to Duff, and one to Ron, while he held onto the last,

"A toast," Drakken said, hoisting his glass, "to the groom, who goes to his death in two days, may his last days as a free man be nothing but blurred."

"Here, here." Monkey Fist said, stifling a laugh as he followed Drakken's lead,

"To the groom." Killigan said,

"To me." Ron said, as the four men let their glasses touch, then, in one motion the four drank at the same time,

"What's the vintage on this, Drakken?" Monkey Fist asked, looking at the blue-skinned, evil madman,

"I believe it's 1783," Drakken said, looking at the bottle, "oops, I'm wrong, it's 1873." Drakken said, a slight slur in his voice,

"Lightweight." Monkey Fist muttered, so that only Ron could hear him.

The party lasted until the early hours of the morning, when Killigan, Drakken, and Monkey Fist loaded Ron back into the limo, for the ride home,

"That was shomefing wasn't it?" Drakken slurred,

"I still say you're a lightweight when it comes to holding your liquor, Drakken." Monkey Fist said, he, and Duff were the only ones that appeared as though they were not drunk, Ron had passed out as soon as he was helped into the limo.

Ron woke up the next morning with a headache so bad, he thought his head was going to explode, and with no memory of what had happened last night, as he went into the bathroom he grabbed for the aspirin, and a razor, today, he was going to get rid of the fuzz that had sprouted across his face.

Luckily for Ron, the only thing that needed to be done, was to take his attendants to the rental store, so they could get fitted for their tuxedos, once inside the store, Drakken was the first,

"He's going to be the Best Man, so I want him to look different from the other attendants." Ron said to the tailor,

"No problem, Mr. Stoppable, how do you want him dressed?" the tailor asked,

"I would like him to be dressed with pants that match the groomsmen, and a jacket that matches me." Ron replied,

"And what color will you be wearing, Mr. Stoppable?" the tailor asked,

"Silver grey. The groomsmen will be wearing black, with green ties, and cummerbunds."

"I can put him into a white jacket, but not silver grey." the tailor said,

"That's doable." Ron said, nodding his head, then Drakken stood on the stool, to have his measurements taken, once he was finished, it was Monkey Fists turn, then Duff, who flat out refused to be sized for pants,

"I'd rather wear me kilt, if ye don't mind, Ron." Duff said,

"I kind of thought that's what you'd want, so I came prepared." Ron said, throwing Duff a brand-new kilt, in his family colors,

"A new kilt, thank ye, me boyo." Duff said, smiling at Ron,

"No big." Ron said.

_Meanwhile, at a nearby bridal boutique:_

Kim was walking through the boutique, looking for the perfect dress, when Shego brought up a question,

"What color will the attendants be wearing?" she asked,

"Green." Kim said simply,

"Cool, 'cause I just found three dresses that would fit all of us in the party." Shego said, pulling out three identical green dresses,

"Did you take a look at the price tag on these. They cost a fortune." Kim said, looking at the tags, her mouth dropping to the floor,

"Don't worry about it. It's all on me." Shego said, pulling out a large wad of hundred dollar bills,

"Where did you get those?" Kim asked,

"Liberated them from my bank account. You didn't think I'd live on what Drakken pays me, did you?" Shego said, but before she could go any further, the familiar beeps of the Kimmunicator sounded Wade's need to talk with Kim,

"What up, Wade?" Kim asked, looking at the face of the rotund African-American

boy,

"You're not going to believe this, Kim, but Josh Mankey was thrown out of a room at the Middleton Towers last night by Drakken, and Duff Killigan." Wade said,

"Ron's Bachelor Party," Shego said, laughing, "Drakken, and Monkey Fist went in half for the Presidential Suite, just for the sole purpose of getting Ron so drunk, he wouldn't remember what happened that night."

"Oh, great, Ron with a hangover at the altar, just what I needed." Kim said, frowning slightly,

"Yeah," Wade said, letting Kim know that he was still there, "apparently, a few threats were made to Ron, from Mankey, and Ron nearly choked him out, right there in the room."

"Served him right," Kim said, "what did he say this time?"

"Something about getting you when you were alone." Wade said,

"Information we **_didn't_** need to hear, nerdlinger." Shego said, looking at Wade, who now had a huge frown on his face.


	6. Chapter 5:  The Miseducation Of Josh Man...

**Chapter 5**

**The Miseducation of Josh Mankey**

In accordance with tradition, Kim and Ron had agreed not to see each other until the wedding day, even though Ron had his misgivings,

"What about Mankey?" he asked,

"Shego has decided to bunk in the spare bedroom at my house, I think I'm okay." Kim said, smiling slightly,

"Sounds like you got all the bases covered." Ron said,

"Yeah," Kim replied, looking at Ron, "now, I think you should get home, before I change my mind, and take you upstairs with me."

It was later that same night, when an unknown figure walked through the front door, he walked to the hallway, and to the stairs that led to Kim's attic bedroom,

'_This is too easy._' he thought, until the lights came on, and standing in front of him, wasn't Kim, but Shego,

"Well, well, well," Shego said, her hands glowing bright green, "you must be Josh Mankey, allow me to introduce myself."

Before Josh could move, Shego had thrown a laser blast straight into his chest, knocking him into the wall behind him,

"My name is Shego, displeased to meet you." Shego said, walking toward Josh, her hands still glowing,

"Who are you?" Josh asked, getting up slowly,

"I would recommend you stay down, Josh." came Kim's voice from behind him,

"Who is that?" Josh asked, turning on his heel, and coming face-to-face with a very angry Kim, who placed a well timed spinning back kick to his chest, sending him flying to toward Shego, who caught him, mid–air, with a spinning heel kick, putting him to the floor,

"We make a good team, don't we?" Shego asked, looking at the prone form of Josh Mankey, and snickering slightly,

"We sure do." Kim replied,

"Not as good as you and Ron, though." Shego said, looking at Kim, who smiled.

Josh Mankey woke up slowly, finding himself on the front lawn of the Stoppable home,

'_What happened to me?_' he thought, rubbing his throbbing right side, noticing where he was, he decided since he didn't get lucky with Kim, he would try to force Ron to back out of the marriage. He snuck in through an open window on the ground floor, and proceeded to Ron's bedroom, unfortunately for him, Ron was awake, and in the kitchen,

"Explain yourself, Mankey. You got ten seconds." Ron said, standing in the hallway that separated the kitchen from the living room,

"You're not going to marry Kim, not if I have anything to say about it." Josh said, running at Ron, who sidestepped him easily, then, Josh was greeted with a second voice,

"Good evening, young man. We meet again." came the voice of Monkey Fist, who was dressed in his usual black gi,

"Who are you?" Josh asked,

"To my friends, I'm known as Lord Monty Fiske, to my enemies, I'm known as Monkey Fist, and guess which one you are?" Monkey Fist said, looking at Josh, who was sprawled on the kitchen floor,

"A friend?" Josh asked, hoping it was the right guess,

"Wrong answer." Monkey Fist said, bringing his hand down on Josh's chest hard, a loud cracking sound signaled that Monkey Fist had broken some ribs in that exchange,

"Why don't you quit while you're ahead, Josh, you've already got some broken ribs, and if you keep it up, I'm gonna break more than that." Ron said, dropping into a battle stance. Unfortunately, for Josh, he didn't learn from one attack, '_This boy is a sucker for punishment._' Ron thought, as Josh ran toward him, Ron grabbed onto Josh's shirt, and flung him out of the same open window he had came through with a loud crash, as he hit the fence on the other side of the yard,

"I did warn you, Josh." Ron said, closing the window.

Once again, Josh woke up in a strange place, not knowing how he got there,

'_Rockwaller, Bonnie's house, what am I doing here?_' he asked himself, looking around,

'_Bonnie's a bridesmaid at Kim's wedding, this'll be a too easy target._' Josh thought, how wrong he was.

No sooner had he walked into the house, than he was greeted by Bonnie Rockwaller, and her older sisters, Loni, and Connie,

"And who are you?" Loni asked, looking at Josh,

"Josh Mankey, what makes you think I'd let you just walk into my house without getting your butt kicked." Bonnie said, stepping forward, a smile on her face,

"Because this is going to be too easy." Josh said,

"Oh, by the way, we knew you were coming, as did Ron, as did Kim and Shego, you see, we've been in contact with each other over the phone all night, just waiting for you to show your face." Bonnie said, still wearing that evil smile, by this time, another person made their presence known, he was the oddest man that Josh had ever met. He was tall, thin, and blue-skinned,

"Hello, allow me the time to introduce myself, Dr. Drakken, and I'm going to be the last thing you remember, as you leave this house tonight, you'll remember nothing that happened over the last three days." Drakken said, producing a ray gun of some type,

"I call this my forgetfulness ray." he said, aiming at Josh, and pulling the trigger.

The next time that Josh would wake up, he would not remember how he had ended up with four broken ribs, and numerous bruises over his body, nor would he remember his run-ins with Monkey Fist, Drakken, and Shego, and he wouldn't remember how he had gotten admitted into the hospital, placed into a bed, and strapped down to it, admitted into the psychiatric ward, considered as suffering from bi-polar disorder.

_A/N: Ouch! That's **GOTTA **hurt, poor Josh, in the psych ward of the hospital, ooh, Kim is sooo evil when it comes to being pushed too far, next up, the wedding._


	7. Chapter 6:  Wedding Bells

**Chapter 6**

**Wedding Bells**

The morning of the wedding dawned bright, and beautiful, an absolutely gorgeous summer day, Ron was the first to arrive at Middleton Park, to prepare himself for the wedding, he was half an hour early, so the others wouldn't be there for a while.

As he was in the Grooms tent, dressing for the wedding, Monkey Fist, Drakken, and Duff Killigan walked in,

"We figured you'd be here early." Drakken said,

"Pre-wedding jitters." Monkey Fist said, smiling slightly,

"Yeah," Ron said, "the nerves are going crazy."

"Relax, laddie," Duff said, "There's nothing ta be worried about. Ye, and Kim have planned this for a month, nothing should go wrong."

"Six months, actually." Ron said,

"Six months?" Drakken said,

"Yeah, we've been engaged for the last six months." Ron said,

"I didn't know that." Drakken said, while Monkey Fist, and Duff nodded in agreement with him,

"We've kept it quiet, until just a couple of months ago, we knew that when we applied for a marriage license, that it would hit the papers within the next day." Ron said,

"So you kept quiet until then." Monkey Fist said, looking at Ron,

"Yep, it was Kim's idea, I can't keep a secret to save my life." Ron said.

_In the Bride's tent:_

Kim had arrived with her attendants at the bride's tent. Next door, she could hear Ron talking to Drakken, and Monkey Fist,

"Bet he's as nervous as a long-tailed cat in a room full of rocking chairs." Shego said, looking at Kim, who smiled nervously,

"Why are you so nervous, K?" Bonnie asked, pulling the straps of her dress over her shoulders, and turning her back to Shego, who zipped the dress up, securing it to Bonnie's body,

"This is an huge step that we're taking, I'm just wondering what would happen if it all went wrong." Kim said, now pulling her gown up to her shoulders, and slipping her arms into the lace sleeves,

"You and Ron love each other, Kim," Tara interjected, looking at Kim, "it's only natural to feel nervous on your wedding day, can you imagine the discussion that's going on in the Groom's tent at this moment?"

"I can only guess." Kim said, looking at Tara,

"And you're not backing out now." Shego said, now putting the finishing touches on her make-up, and allowing Bonnie to sit at the makeshift vanity, so that she could put on her make-up, they had agreed that Kim would do her face last, which would allow her time to calm down, and get a grip.

_In the Groom's tent:_

"Ye look kinda peaky, Ron, are ye feelin' alright?" Duff Killigan asked Ron, who had turned a delicate shade of grey,

"Of course he's not feeling alright, he's about to get married, and in front of an audience, how would you feel, Killigan?" Monkey Fist asked,

"Enough talk, we should get ready." Drakken said, patting down the tailcoat he was wearing,

"Uh-oh." he said, stopping long enough to get a frustrated look on his face,

"What?" Monkey Fist asked,

"I lost the ring." Drakken said, sounding deadpan,

"You **_WHAT?!_**" Monkey Fist shouted,

"Wha . . . Wha . . . what's going on?" Ron asked, looking around the tent at his attendants, who all looked ready to strangle Drakken,

"_Captain Butterfingers_ Lipsky lost Kim's wedding band." Monkey Fist said sarcastically,

"No he didn't." Ron said, earning a look from Monkey Fist,

"He didn't lose it, because I never gave it to him." Ron elaborated,

"You gave him the box." Monkey Fist said,

"I know," Ron said, "I gave him an empty box."

Ron reached into the inside pocket of his tailcoat, and pulled out the beautiful diamond wedding band, then, very carefully, he handed it to Drakken,

"Lose it, and I skin you alive." Ron said,

"Consider it safe." Drakken said, dropping it into the right outside pocket of his tailcoat.

_In the Bride's tent:_

"I did give you Ron's wedding band, didn't I, Shego?" Kim asked, looking at the raven-haired vixen,

"Yeah, you gave it to me." Shego said, exposing her right hand, and showing the loosely hanging men's wedding band on her thumb, Kim let out a huge sigh,

"I thought I lost it for sure." Kim replied,

"Not hardly," Shego said, looking at the ring, "I never realized how big Ron's fingers were, but then again, I've never seen his hands outside of those gloves he wears on your missions."

"Yeah." Kim said, her voice sounding hollow,

"And now, the nerves set in." Bonnie said, looking at Kim,

"Thank you, Captain Obvious," Shego said, sitting down next to Kim, "breathe, Kimmie, and relax, Ron's probably just as nervous as you are."

_In the main reception area:_

The Possible, and Stoppable families shared a pew in front of the makeshift alter, waiting for the ceremony to start, Jim, and Tim were put to work as part of the wedding party, Ushers, leading people to their seats, and actually behaving, for a change,

"How long before the ceremony starts?" Mrs. Stoppable asked, looking at Mrs. Dr. Possible,

"Everyone has to get seated first," Mrs. Dr. Possible said, explaining the Christian wedding ceremony, "then the attendants come out first, then Ron will come out, there'll be a slight delay, then Kim will come out, being led down the aisle by her father, that's when the ceremony begins, the audience will stand while Kim makes her way to the altar, then the pastor will ask who gives Kim to Ron, that's when my husband speaks up and tells the pastor that he does, Ron will then come down, take Kim by the arm, and lead her to the altar, from there, the ceremony is half over, then they exchange vows, and rings, the ceremony will close with a prayer, then Ron will be allowed to kiss Kim, the ceremony is over."

As the procession of people coming into the tent thinned, the beginning tones of the familiar wedding march began to play, slowly, the Best Man made his way down the main aisle, where Drakken hooked his arm with Shego's, and walked to the altar, Monkey Fist, and Duff Killigan followed suit, picking up Bonnie, and Tara as they went.

As the music got somewhat louder, Ron stepped out of the Groom's tent, wearing a sliver grey tuxedo, and matching shoes, he walked slowly, and purposely down the side aisle, taking his place in front of Drakken, waiting, like the rest, for when Kim would make her way down the main aisle.

Once Ron was settled in, the music reached it's loudest, as Kim, and Mr. Dr. Possible emerged from the Bride's tent, Mr. Dr. Possible was dressed in a tuxedo to match Ron, and was walking on Kim's left side, Kim was wearing a flowing white wedding gown, the off the shoulder gown made her look as though she dropped from heaven, and the veil covered her face completely, making her look as though she wasn't there at all.

Kim, and her father stopped short of the altar, as the audience took their seats,

"Who gives this woman, to be married to this man?" the pastor asked,

"I do." Mr. Dr. Possible said, in a strong voice.

Ron stepped down from the altar, and took Kim's right arm into his, leading her to the altar,

"We are gathered here today to join this man and this woman in the bonds of Holy Matrimony," the pastor began, "If there is anyone here, that can show just cause as to why these two should not be wed, let them speak now, or forever hold their piece."

Not a single person in the audience moved.

"Ronald James Stoppable, do you take Kimberly Ann Possible to be your lawfully wedded wife, forsaking all others before her?" the pastor asked, looking at Ron as he spoke,

"I do." Ron said, without hesitation,

"Kimberly Ann Possible, do you take Ronald James Stoppable as your lawfully wedded husband, forsaking all others before him?"

"I do." Kim said, just as quickly as Ron had,

The vows were exchanged, along with the rings, slowly, the ceremony seemed to drag on, then, finally, the pastor stopped the prayer,

"And now, by the power vested in me by the church, God, and the State of Colorado, I now pronounce you, husband, and wife, you may now kiss the bride." the pastor said, a smile on his face, Ron leaned in, lifted the veil, and saw Kim's smiling face, he leaned down, and planted a kiss that Kim will remember for the rest of her life,

"And what God has wrought, let no man, put asunder. Ladies, and gentlemen, I give you, Mr. And Mrs. Ronald Stoppable." the pastor said, now placing a hand on both Kim, and Ron's shoulders, as the audience erupted with applause.

_A/N: Whew! That's over, coming up, the reception._


	8. Chapter 7:  The Reception

**Chapter 7**

**The Reception**

No sooner had Kim and Ron arrived at the auditorium, and their reception, than they were approached by several members of the media, and press, all asking the same questions,

"What prompted the two of you to get married?"

"Are you still doing the hero thing?"

"Do you plan to have children?"

"To answer your questions," Kim said, Ron standing beside her, holding her hand, "We got married because we love each other, yes, we still plan to continue our work, and it's too far in the future to talk about children at this moment, now, if you'll excuse us, we have a reception to attend."

When Kim and Ron walked into the reception hall, they found it decorated, mainly by Drakken, and Shego, who had spent all day yesterday getting it ready,

"Like our handiwork?" Drakken asked, making a sweeping motion with his hand,

"Love it." Kim said, now looking up at a banner that read:

**_Congratulations, Mr.and Mrs. Stoppable_**.

"Unbelievable," Ron said, looking around the hall, "I never thought you had it in you."

"It was mostly Shego's idea." Drakken said, now allowing the bride, and groom to walk into the reception hall, and to the head table.

The reception had been open to the public, within reason, Kim's main rule was that you had to know the bride, groom, or both, personally, if Kim and Ron said they didn't know, they weren't allowed in, which kept the press at bay. Several people that Kim and Ron had helped were there, including a few faces that Ron couldn't believe,

"Yori, you're here." Ron said, running up to the pretty Japanese girl,

"Ah, Stoppable-san, good to see you, Sensei is over there, he has brought you a gift." Yori said, bowing,

"Thanks, Yori." Ron said walking away from the girl, leaving Kim to talk to her,

"How do you know Ron?" Kim asked,

"He attended the same school I did when he came over during the exchange." Yori said,

"Oh, the one week exchange program, I always wondered why they chose Ron for that." Kim said,

"I will tell you, but you must never tell anyone." Yori said, she then began to tell Kim of Ron's adventures at Yamanouchi,

"Woah," Kim said, her eyes getting big, "Ron did all that?"

"_Hai_. it was, as you say, all Ron." Yori said, bowing to Kim,

"He never told me." Kim said, looking at Yori,

"That is because he was sworn to secrecy." Yori said,

"He's never been able to keep secrets from me before." Kim replied,

On the other side of the room, Ron was deep in conversation with an elderly Japanese man,

"Thanks for coming, Master Sensei." Ron said,

"I would not miss it, Stoppable-san." Sensei replied, bowing,

"Yori said you had something for me." Ron said,

"I do. It is time for you to take what now rightfully belongs to you now." Sensei said, presenting Ron with a large wooden box, Ron recognized it immeadltely as the box that held The Lotus Blade,

"Sensei, no, why are you giving this to me?" Ron asked,

"It has chosen you as its new owner," Sensei said, bowing, and presenting Ron with the beautiful kitana from within the box, "and we cannot stand in the way, we were simply custodians of the blade, until such time that it chose an owner, it has made its decision, you are the new owner of The Lotus Blade."

Ron quickly put the sword back in the box, and put it into a small room off the main hall,

"Monkey Fist will soon be here, and I don't want him knowing that it still exists." Ron said, now running back into the main reception hall,

"You are wise, as you are a warrior, Stoppable-san, age is becoming on you." Sensei said,

"Thanks, Sensei." Ron said,

"Now, I must go. My students await me." Sensei said, bowing low,

"Safe flight, Sensei, give by best to your students." Ron said, returning the bow,

"I will." Sensei said, turning to Yori, who was still talking to Kim, "Yori, it is time to go."

"_Hai._ Sensei." Yori said, bowing, and running to catch up with her teacher,

"Goodbye, Ron-san, I am sure that we will meet again," Yori said, enveloping Ron in a hug, "and congratulations, you two make a perfect couple."

"'Bye, Yori, see you later." Ron said, bowing to Yori, and returning to the party,

"So, what did you two talk about?" Ron asked Kim, placing his hand in hers,

"Not much." Kim said, but Ron picked up on this quickly,

"She told you, didn't she?" Ron asked,

"Told me what?" Kim asked innocently,

"About Yamanouchi, what happened there?" Ron said,

"Yeah, she did." Kim said, smiling,

"I thought so, you didn't say anything when Sensei gave me his gift." Ron said,

"I knew what it was, The Lotus Blade, Yori told me all about it." Kim said,

"Now, I just got to figure out a place to keep it." Ron said,

"Will you two get over here." Shego said, grabbing Kim and Ron by the arms, and pulling them to a huge table, piled with gifts,

"Don't you think you should get started." Shego said, pointing to the huge pile of gifts,

"Open this one first." Drakken said, handing Ron a small, quickly wrapped package.

Ron opened the package with shaking hands, inside, was a deed to a bar, and a set of keys,

"It's been in my family for more than a hundred years." Drakken said, smiling,

"Why are you giving it to us?" Kim asked,

"I never got the hang of being a pub owner, so, it's time to let someone else take a shot at it. One condition, though," Kim and Ron turned to look at Drakken, who was smiling, "I get to stop by and tend bar sometimes."

"Oh, all right, I guess." Kim said, smiling,

"So, you're giving it up?" Ron asked, looking at Drakken,

"My dreams of taking over the world. Yeah, I figured, 'if you can't beat 'em, join 'em.'" Drakken said, smiling widely,

"And what about you, Shego?" Kim asked,

"Mutual agreement, Kimmie, I'm getting out of the evil business as well." Shego said,

"You're not the only ones." came the voice of Monkey Fist from behind them, the two former evil partners turned to look at the monkey master,

"I can't keep going forever, it's time for me to give it up, and move onto something else, something less hazardous to my health." Monkey Fist said,

"Same here." said Duff Killigan, "Besides, I got me tour card this morning, watch out Tiger Woods, here comes Duff Killigan."

"You made the PGA?" Kim asked,

"Aye," Duff said, "I applied for me tour card a month ago, and I got it this mornin'."

"Good for you." Kim replied

"Oh, by the way," Drakken said, catching Kim, and Ron's attention, "there's an apartment above the bar, the only way to get to it, is via a stairwell that runs behind the building."

"Coolio." Ron said, smiling his trademark goofy grin.

The rest of the gifts that had been given were good, and would serve a purpose, both Kim's, and Ron's parents had given toasters, and Shego had given them something they couldn't believe,

"You see a set of keys, and a flight plan," Shego said, "one of them is the keys to a copy of Sadie, I'm sure you remember her, and the other, is for a private charter to the Caribbean, and three weeks of fun, and sun, enjoy your honeymoon."

"Boo-ya!" Ron said, smiling widely,

"You didn't have to do this, Shego." Kim said,

"I know. But I did it anyway, so shut up, and enjoy it." Shego said,

The rest of the gifts paled in comparison to the one that Shego had given them, until they came upon the last one,

"What is this?" Ron asked, looking at the heavy package, which wasn't much bigger than their marriage license,

"Open it, Ron." Drakken urged, looking over at Ron's mother, who was smiling.

Ron opened the package with trembling fingers, as soon as he opened it, out fell a heavy, leather-bound sort of document,

"Read it." Mrs. Stoppable urged her son,

"I Rosalie Fineberg, being of sound mind, and not under duress, Grandma's will?" Ron said, looking at his mother, who said nothing, instead, she grabbed the paper from Ron's hand, and turned it several pages,

"Read this." she said, handing the will back to her son,

"To my only Grandson, Ronald James Stoppable, I do bequeath my entire fortune of $750,000,000,000 to be given to he, and his spouse, upon the day of his marriage, **_WOAH!!_**" Ron said, his eyes threatening to pop out of his head,

"You're a very rich man now, Ron, what are you going to do with it all?" Shego asked,

"I need some time to let this sink in." Ron said, having never seen a number that high before, and definitely not with his name attached to it,

"I'm sure we'll think of something, hon." Kim said, bumping her hip into Ron's side, causing him to come back to reality


	9. Chapter 8:  The Honeymoon

**Chapter 8**

**The Honeymoon**

Kim and Ron changed out of their wedding clothes, and into regular street clothes for the ride to the airport that night, their flight was to take off at 8:00, and Kim, for one, didn't want to be late,

"C'mon, Ron, we've got to get on the road." Kim said, taking Ron by the hand, and leading him to the self-driving SUV parked in the driveway,

"Okay, let's roll." Ron replied, now jumping into the passenger side of the vehicle, and buckling up,

"Where to, guys?" Sadie asked, as soon as they were seated,

"The airport, Sadie, then, you need to go back to our apartment, meet us at the airport in three weeks." Kim said, looking at the screen installed into the dashboard,

"Okay, hang on." Sadie said, taking off out of the driveway, and moving fast down the street.

Kim and Ron arrived at the airport, and filed the flight plan that Shego had given them as a wedding gift, then, they waited for the plan to be approved,

"You do realize that this is a private island, don't you?" the airport official said, looking at the newlyweds,

"We do now." Kim said, giving the official a hard stare,

"It's a private resort island, owned by the Go family." the official said,

"Thanks." Kim said, turning to the chairs at the gate,

"Shego's family owns a private resort? No wonder she knew the flight plan." Ron said, smiling slightly,

"Yeah, Shego can be full of surprises, can't she?" Kim said, smiling back at her husband.

The plan had been approved, and the plane took off without a hitch, they had arrived at the private resort island, owned by Shego's family about six hours later.When the plane touched down, a valet from the resort was waiting on them,

"You must be Mr. And Mrs. Stoppable, I am Robert, your valet, If you'll kindly follow me." the tall black man said, in a heavy Caribbean accent,

"Thank you, Robert." Kim said walking side-by-side with Ron, and a step behind Robert, they didn't have to go far from the airstrip, the resort was only a few yards away,

"Wow." Kim said, looking up at the huge resort hotel,

"Welcome to the Go Island Towers, we hope your stay here is a pleasant one." Robert said, smiling at Kim and Ron, as he bid them goodbye at the main desk,

"I believe we have reservations. The name is Stoppable, Mr. And Mrs. Ronald Stoppable." Kim said to the desk clerk,

"Of course, Mrs. Go's daughter informed us of your arrival, your stay is three weeks, and it's all been paid for by Miss Go herself," the desk clerk said, "you'll be staying in the Honeymoon Suite, enjoy your stay."

"Shego even paid for it all. This is beyond cool." Ron said, looking at Kim and smiling,

"Yeah, I know." Kim said, she couldn't help but smile herself.

They got to the room, located near the top of the main tower, the sight that greeted them was beyond words, the entire suite, and private pool was amazing, there was a huge bathroom, with an even bigger bathtub, and everything in the room seemed to be geared for the couple just married,

"Here you are, the Honeymoon Suite, Happy Honeymoon." the bellboy said, now holding out his hand,

"Same to you." Ron replied, dropping a hundred-dollar bill into his hand,

"Thank you, sir, if there's anything you need, please, let me know." the bellboy said, exiting the room,

"Ron, are you throwing your money around, already?" Kim asked, Ron gave a nervous chuckle, which was all that Kim needed,

"Maybe I should take care of the bank account, Ron, otherwise, you're going to end up broke in a week." Kim said,

"Then what should I do with it?" Ron asked,

"Well, for starters, I think we should hold some of it back," Kim said, "until we find out the shape of the bar, whether it'll need repairs, or not, then we need to find out the shape of the apartment above it, is it liveable, or not."

"Good idea." Ron said, then, thinking hard, "But it's not going to take three quarter of a trillion dollars to fix that place."

"I know it won't. That's why I thought we could invest some of it." Kim said,

"How?" Ron asked,

"Well, I, for one, wish to have children in the near future, and we should think of their futures, college funds would be nice." Kim replied,

"Alright, any more ideas?" Ron asked,

"Well, if you want to earn money, you need to put your money to work for you," Kim said, as though this were the only logical decision, "so, put the rest into an interest-earning account, then, we can run the bar as a hobby, we really wouldn't need to work, we'd be able to live on the interest alone."

"That's one of the best ideas you've ever come up with, K.P." Ron said, handing the checkbook over to Kim without any more explanation on his part,

"I do try, and by the way, I am your wife now, we share the same last name." Kim said, placing the checkbook into her purse, and hanging it in a closet off the bedroom,

"I don't know about you, but that plane ride wore me out," Ron said, "I'm for bed."

"And that's one of the best ideas **_you've_** come up with, Ron." Kim said, smiling.

The next morning dawned bright and sunny, when Ron woke up, he found himself alone,

'_Where did Kim get off to?_' he thought, his question was answered when Kim came rushing into the room, wearing a bikini,

"C'mon, Ron, it's a beautiful day, and I don't want to spend it alone." Kim said, grabbing Ron by the arm, and pulling him to the private deck.

The days went by fast, and Kim and Ron were having the time of their lives, soon, it was time to go back home, and back to their lives, they would check out the bar once they got back to Middleton, and find out how much it would cost for repairs on it, what they would need to bring the building up to code. According to Drakken, the building had not been used since his father died, which had been thirty years ago, Drakken's father had died when he was a baby, his mother had never remarried, preferring to live with her Drewby instead,

"And you have no idea how much I hated it." Drakken had said,

"I can only guess." Ron had replied.

_A/N: Gotta end it here, sorry, remember, this is a G-rated story, and I need to keep it in the bounds of good taste, next up, the appraisal of the bar, and the remodeling work on the bar, and the apartment._


	10. Chapter 9:  Return To Middleton

**Chapter 9**

**Return To Middleton**

Kim and Ron arrived home early in the morning, whereas, they had left late at night,

"Excellent, this'll give us some time to check out the bar. See how much work we need to put into it." Ron said, looking at his wife, and smiling,

"Yeah, I'm only wondering whether or not it's going to need a bulldozer, and a new building." Kim said, rolling her eyes,

"We'll find out soon enough." Ron said, now walking to Sadie, which was waiting for them where it had dropped them off three weeks before,

"Welcome home, lovebirds." Sadie said, as Kim and Ron sat down in their seats,

"Take us to the bar, Sadie. Ron and I have to make an appraisal of the place." Kim said,

"Sure thing, honey, relax, and let Sadie do the driving." Sadie said, pulling away from the curb, and onto the road.

Kim and Ron arrived at a three-story red brick building on the edge of the downtown district, about four blocks from the mall,

"Convenient," Kim said, smiling, "four blocks from Club Banana."

"Yeah, I noticed," Ron said, smiling himself, "and about five blocks from Bueno Nacho."

"Typical Ron, always thinking with your stomach." Kim said, laughing slightly,

"Well, lets go in, and get this over with." Ron said, placing the key into the lock on the front door, which opened with a loud squeaking. The pub was filled with cobwebs, and the smell of mildew, and stale beer hit their noses as soon as they walked in,

"_Ugh_," Ron said, pinching his nose, "this place reeks."

"No kidding," Kim said, fanning her hand wildly in front of her face, "smells like a wild night of partying."

"With week-old beer, and stale bread." Ron said, making Kim snicker slightly,

"Well, we're going to need to get busy, we'll start down here tomorrow, now, we need to find out how bad it is upstairs." Kim said, looking over at Ron.

As it turned out, the upstairs apartment wasn't as bad as they thought it was, but there were a few things that needed to be done to it,

"Definite expansion." Ron said, looking at the cramped rooms, and frowning,

"We'll probably have to buy the building next door, but that's not a problem." Kim said,

"Not a problem, Kim, most of our money is tied up in investments in one way, or another." Ron said,

"Not all of it, I anticipated this," Kim said, "I socked back a couple hundred thousand dollars, just in case we needed it."

"And how much is the building next door?" Ron asked, hoping that Kim would come up with an answer,

"$35,000, we'll have more than enough to buy the building next door, and knock out a doorway between the two." Kim said,

"Not expand the bar over to the next building?" Ron asked, "Then what would we use it for?"

"Banquet hall, and reception room." Kim said, smiling,

"Rent it out for parties, okay, I like the idea." Ron said, smiling,

"I'll get in touch with the Real Estate agent, and make all the arrangements." Kim said,

"And I'll call some contractors out here, and get them started first thing in the morning." Ron said.

The next morning found Ron at the bar early, he was talking to two heavyset men in overalls, and hardhats,

"I need a doorway between this building, and the one next door, think you can do that?" Ron asked the oldest of the two,

"Done as we speak." the man said, speaking in a thick New York accent,

"Not that quickly," Ron said, making the man stop, "I still need to wait for Kim, she'll have the news on whether we got the place, or not."

"Anything else, boss?" the man asked,

"Yeah, look around, find out what needs replaced, and get on it." Ron replied,

"Right," the man said, then, looking back at a crew of men dressed as he was, he yelled, "All right, knuckleheads. You heard the man, and you know the drill. Let's get busy."

Kim stopped at the bar a few hours after the contractors had begun work,

"Well, how'd it go?" Ron asked, for answer, Kim produced the deed to the building next door, and a set of keys to the front door,

"Yo, Mickey." Ron shouted to the man he had been talking to earlier,

"Yeah, boss." Mickey replied, walking up to Ron, and Kim,

"Green light for the doorway, I want a doorknob that allows for the staff to go into the building next door, and back out of it, I think a cipher lock would work." Ron said,

"Staff door only, huh?" Mickey asked,

"You got it." Ron replied,

"I'm on it." Mickey said, now walking up to the wall adjoining the two buildings, and beating at the wall with a sledgehammer,

"I think we'll leave them to their work, lets go home, hon." Kim said, lacing her hand to Ron's, and leading him out of the bar.

By the next morning, Kim and Ron couldn't recognize the inside of the bar, Mickey, and his crew had torn out one entire wall, and had set in the new doorway behind the bar,

"Mornin', boss." Mickey said as soon as he saw Ron,

"Morning, Mickey, what'd you tear the wall down for?" Ron asked,

"Water damage, apparently, the floor between the apartment upstairs, and the ceiling down here leaks," Mickey said, "we got some plumbers up there now checking out the pipes, there was a water main that ran through the ceiling, and the floor of the apartment, that must be what caused all the damage."

"Take it underground, if you have to, and hide the septic pipes behind the walls, we don't want our patrons to notice that." Ron said,

"Way ahead of ya, boss." Mickey said,

"Excellent, keep up the good work, Mickey." Ron replied,

"If all goes well, we should have this place operational within the next couple of weeks." Kim said, smiling,

"'Bout three weeks." Mickey said, listening in from his current work area,

"What else needs fixed?" Ron asked,

"The cabinet behind the bar is unstable, so we're buildin' a new one, and the bar itself is bad, so we're buildin' a new one off-site." Mickey explained,

"What kind of bar?" Ron asked,

"Cherry, best wood to use for makin' a bar, it's hardwood, and it'll last a while, if cared for." Mickey said,

"Anything else we need to know about, Mickey?" Kim asked,

"Nope, that's about it." Mickey said,

"Thanks for doing this, Mickey." Kim said,

"What are ya, kiddin' me? It's the least I could do, after you saved my business." Mickey said,

"Oh, it's no big, subcontracting on that mall site was a no-brainier." Kim said, smiling,

"Thanks, Mickey." Ron said, walking over to Kim,

"Hey, I heard you two got married, congrats." Mickey said, smiling,

"Thanks, Mickey." Ron said, smiling,

"Mickey, we got a bit of a problem up here." came a voice from the top of a scaffold,

"What is it, Jack?" Mickey asked,

"Looks like the main up here broke." Jack replied,

"No kiddin'?" Mickey said sarcastically,

"We'll go on ahead and leave you to your work, Mickey." Kim said, now grabbing onto Ron's hand, and leading him out of the bar.

"Three weeks to our Grand Opening," Kim said, as she and Ron sat down in their favorite booth at Bueno Nacho, "wonder what it's going to be like?"

"Well, if Mickey follows the blueprints we drew up, it should be fine." Ron said,

"You mean the blueprints my dad drew up," Kim said, smiling, "I never thought he had it in him."

"Yeah, I know," Ron said, "he took our ideas, and turned them into a reality, I only hope that Mickey can make it all come true."

"Mickey's one of the best, Ron," Kim said, "if he says he'll be done in three weeks, he'll be done in three weeks."

_One week before opening:_

Kim was a little nervous, it was a week before the bar would open, and it was going to be a labor of love, she, and Ron, had put a lot of time, and effort into it, and there were a lot of memorable, and not so memorable moments. Among the memorable, when she, Ron, Drakken, and Shego, had installed the new chill box behind the bar, when the first order of liquor had come in, Monkey Fist, and Duff Killigan had helped load it into the chill box, and stopped to have wax figures made of them, to be put in the bar, (Kim and Ron had the idea of having wax figures made of themselves, and Wade, along with selected foes they had encountered, as part of the decorating scheme) and when Ron had gotten his license to serve alcohol. Among the not so memorable, when the tweebs had come in, and knocked over a small scaffold that ran above the front door, with Ron on top of it, Ron needed eight stitches to close up a cut under his hairline, and wound up with a slight concussion, the installation of the new bar, Drakken had accidentally brought a hammer down onto his finger, breaking it, and the selection of the new furniture, Ron had bought an entire set of bar stools that had matched the bar, Shego liked it, as did Drakken, and Kim, but the tweebs had set three of them on fire, they said it was an accident, Ron refused to speak to them for a week.

Tonight, Kim and Ron were to move into their new home, the apartment above the bar,

"Relax, hon. I'm sure it'll be great." Ron said, sensing Kim's apprehension,

"It's just, with all the work that's been done. Don't you think that it's a little big for just us at the moment?" Kim asked,

"Nah. We'll grow into it." Ron said, smiling.

Ron had walked up the newly made staircase that ran behind the building, with Kim closely behind him. Mickey, and his crew had enclosed the stairway, and put a storm door onto the enclosure, allowing for the summer breezes to pass through, but rain, and snow to stay outside, where it belonged. As Ron opened the main door to the apartment, and carried Kim over the threshold, they were greeted by a sight that neither of them could've guessed at.

The interior of the apartment had been done in an off-white, and the furniture was all handcrafted, and handmade, in the kitchen, all of the appliances were set into the walls, and a new center island made for the perfect kitchen table, placed into the counter top, was a beautiful electric range top stove, which looked as though it was made out of black granite, the counter tops were all made of black granite, which made the stove top hard to spot, if not for the knobs that stuck out of the top, near the burners,

"Me and gas don't get along." Ron said, pointing to the stove top, Kim had known this, she remembered when, not but a few days ago, Ron had burnt the nights dinner on the old gas stove in the old apartment the two had rented until this one was finished, which forced the two of them to eat at the new Chinese place near the mall.

The bedroom was more of the same motif, the bed was sunk into the floor, and the floor had a heavy white carpet on it,

"Wow," Kim said, "they really went all out."

"They put a lot of work into it, but we're not finished with the tour yet." Ron said, now taking Kim's hand, and leading her to a door they had not yet gone through.

When Ron opened it, Kim let out a loud gasp, sitting in the middle of the room, was a huge claw-footed desk, and on top of that, was a computer monitor,

"Where's the rest of the computer?" Kim asked,

"Built into the desk." Ron said, now moving Kim in a little closer, so that she could see the keyboard sticking out of the desk top,

"This is just too much." Kim said, smiling at Ron, "you are so sweet, Ron."

"I try." Ron said, smiling back, then adding, "There's a direct lead to Wade on this computer, and, it'll override all functions that are being made on it at the time that Wade calls in."

"That's considerate of you, Ron." Kim said, looking at Ron with a sweet smile,

"Again, I try." Ron said, smiling, then, the computer monitor crackled to life,

"Hey, guys, what up?" Wade said, looking at the decor of the new home,

"Not much, Wade." Kim said, turning to the monitor,

"Not a bad set up huh?" Wade asked, referring to the computer,

"I like it, all of it." Kim said,

"I think you built her dream house, Ron." Wade said, chuckling slightly,

"Yeah, me too." Ron replied,

"What, this was Mickey's idea, wasn't it?" Kim asked, whipping around to look at her husband,

"Nope, the work was done by Mickey, but the ideas were mine." Ron stated, throwing out his hands to indicate that he was the architect behind it all,

"Ron, you are something else, I married a man who can do it all, even though he says otherwise." Kim replied,

"But that's not **_my_** saying, Kim, that's yours, remember, 'Kim Possible: She can do anything.'" Ron said, quoting Kim's famous motto from her website,

"I couldn't do it all without you, Ron." Kim said, leaning in and kissing Ron, the two remained like that, until Ron broke the kiss, gasping for air,

"Don't you come up for air?" he panted,

"Who needs it?" Kim said, grabbing Ron, and planting another kiss on him.


	11. Chapter 10:  The Grand Opening

**Chapter 10**

**The Grand Opening**

The Grand Opening was to be tonight, and the finishing touch was being put to the bar, a huge sign that ran across the marquee underneath the front of the bar, and was set into the outside wall, so that it wouldn't disturb Kim and Ron as they slept, it read:

**Stoppable's Bar and Grill**

**Ron, and Kim Stoppable, owners**

"Easy, now, take it easy," Ron was saying, again, he was overseeing the work being done, and guiding the sign to it's new home, "just a bit further, and . . . that's it." Ron said to the crane operator, who nodded, the sign was put into place by four men that were hanging halfway out of a window in the upstairs apartment.

Once the sign was placed, and wired into the switch that controlled it, Ron went inside, and turned it on,

"It works, excellent!" Ron said, watching the neon sign glowing green over top of the newly uncovered brick of the exterior,

"Looks good, Ron, and well under budget, too." Kim said, smiling, she had set a budget of $300,000 when they had started the project. Micky had given his help for free, but his subcontractors weren't quite as generous, it had costed Kim a hundred thousand for the electricians, and plumbers, and it costed them another hundred thousand for the painters, the new signage had cost about ten thousand, the least expensive thing they had bought for the place, everything was pretty much a gimmie, with Kim and Ron being so well known throughout town, the wax figures were made by Madame Tusseaud herself, and had cost Kim and Ron nothing, due to the fact that they had saved her wax museum on their last visit to London,

"It was no big," Kim had told her, "that fire in the waxworks was easy to find."

"Maybe for you," Madame Tusseaud said, "but me, I'm not very good with electrical appliances."

That particular freebie had left them with ninety thousand in their budget to play with, and Ron used it to buy another shipment of liquor, among some of the best on the market, 20 year old Scotch, and perfectly age Cognac, among other things, as well as several supplies of domestic, and exported beers,

"Can never have too much, hon." Ron said, sliding the last case of Budwiser into the chiller,

"I hope so," Kim said, looking at the full chiller, "you don't have room for anything else."

"Are we missing anything?" Ron asked, looking at Kim,

"Liquor, food, and coasters, I think we're all set." Kim said, smiling over at Ron,

"Aren't you missing a bartender?" came Drakken's voice from the front of the pub,

"No, we kinda thought you'd want the job, so we were just about to call you." Kim said, looking at the blue skinned, former mad scientist,

"You're also forgetting wait, and kitchen staff." said Shego, standing behind Drakken,

"You want to help?" Shego asked,

"Would I have offered if I didn't. Besides, it's not every day I get to be a part of the biggest Grand Opening in Middleton." Shego said, smiling,

"Cool, you're in." Ron said,

"What am I doing, cooking?" Shego asked,

"Nope, that's my job." Ron said, looking at Shego,

"You're going to enjoy the celebration, like you should be doing," Shego said, looking at Ron, a defiant look in her eyes, "we'll handle the work."

"They're his recipes, Shego, they're his babies." Kim said, looking at the olive-skinned beauty,

"We'll take good care of them, Ron." Shego said, now pushing Ron out of the kitchen,

"That's the first time I've ever been booted out of my own kitchen." Ron said, a smile on his face,

"And when Shego comes around, I doubt it'll be the last," Drakken said, a smile on his face, "you should try her crepes, they're fantastic."

"Sounds like a winner, the menus should be here in a few minutes, I think we could add Shego's crepes on it." Ron said, smiling slightly,

"You'd better!" came Shego's voice from the kitchen,

"And that's the first time someone allowed me to use their creation on a menu." Ron said, hoping that it wouldn't be the last,

"Oh, I've got a few good recipes for ye, laddie." came a familiar voice from the front door,

"Duff Killigan, good to see you again." Kim said,

"Good to see ye too, lassie. So, what about me, what do I get to do?" Killigan asked,

"You can help Drakken at the bar tonight." Kim said, Drakken nodded,

"From the looks of the line outside, I'm gonna need all the help I can get." Drakken said, staring out of the window directly in front of him, Kim and Ron turned around, and saw a sight they couldn't believe, there had been a line that had formed that wrapped around the block,

"We don't open for another two hours, what are they all doing here?" Kim asked, heading for the door, no sooner had it opened, than Kim was bombarded with questions from the media,

"Is this going to hurt your missions?"

"Are you retiring from your crime-fighting activities?"

"No, and no, now please leave me alone for now, and if you want to come in and eat, you're going to have to wait until six o'clock like everyone else." Kim said, closing the door,

"That's the way to do it, Kim, you should've seen the reports they've been writing about you in the paper." Drakken said,

"What kind of reports?" Kim asked,

"They don't want to believe that your marriage will not affect your missions, so they've invented stories about your impending retirement." Monkey Fist said, walking in through the back door,

"What do they mean, 'retirement,'" Kim said, her voice strong, and clear, "I'm only 19, I'll retire when I get too old for it."

"And how many years will that be?" Drakken asked,

"I don't know, as long as the spirit is willing, and the body is able, I'll continue to do what I do, and as long as Ron's with me, I know I can do it." Kim said,

"You know I won't stop until you do, Kim." Ron said, smiling.

_At the Grand Opening:_

The doors were thrown open at precisely six o'clock, when that happened, the entire restaurant was full, including the banquet room,

"Large turnout tonight." Ron said, standing at a corner of the bar with Kim, there were a few drunks that were getting wild in the corner of the pub, which caused Ron to walk over to them,

"Alright, I going to give you two choices, either calm down, and enjoy your drinks in peace, or get thrown out on your heads." Ron said to the biggest of the two men,

"Make us, shrimp." the man said,

"You really want me to do that?" Ron asked,

"Like we're gonna let you." the man said, getting his courage up,

"Alright, you asked for it." Ron said, looking at the man, sizing him up like a boxer before the opening bell,

"This could get ugly." Kim said, walking over to the crowd,

"Alright, that's enough." Kim said,

"No, it isn't, wanna come home with me, baby." the man said, looking at Kim with nothing but bad intentions on his mind,

"I think not." Kim said, preparing for a fight, but before she could strike, someone had beaten her to the punch,

"I said, get out." Ron said, now holding the man's hand in a vise-like grip,

"Now, are you going to leave, or do I have to make you?"

"Make us, shrimp." the man said, writhing to get free of Ron's grip, which was beginning to cut off the circulation in his hand,

"As you wish." Ron said, nodding to Monkey Fist, who stood near the door. Monkey Fist flung the door open wide, and in one motion, Ron picked the man off the ground, and threw him out into the street,

"Any other takers?" Ron asked, the rest of the party sat down, and became very quiet, very quickly,

"That wasn't so hard to do, was it?" Ron said, looking at the other men that had been causing trouble, they shook their heads, clearly not wanting a fight with Ron,

"I run a very clean establishment here, if you want to fight, go to the gym." Ron said, turning to leave.

By closing time, most of the stocks of food, and liquor had been used,

"Good opening night, if I do say so myself." Drakken said, as he sat down at a bar stool."

"Very good, we cleared a profit of about twenty five thousand dollars tonight." Kim said, as she finished counting the till,

"Coolio, I'll take it to the depository, and be back home in time for the news," Ron said, placing the money into a bank pouch, and heading for the door,

"We got to get going," Shego said, looking at Kim, "big plans coming up for us."

"What's that?" Kim asked,

"While you were on your honeymoon, Drakken asked me to marry him." Shego said, making Kim's eyes bulge,

"You're kidding me!" Kim said,

"Nope, and like you did with us, we would like to ask if you and Ron would be in the wedding party." Drakken said, smiling,

"Of course, we'll be there," Ron said, now standing at the front door, "do you think we'd miss it?"

_A/N: I think it's time to end it here, this story is complete, talk to you later, and by the way, Drakken, and Shego's wedding won't be in this story, it'll be in a later sequel, I intend to make at least two other stories that'll tie into this one, one will have Kim and Ron starting a family, and the other will have Drakken, and Shego's wedding in it._

_So, until later, read on, friends, read on._


End file.
